


It’s ok

by Deonlycroissant



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, PLEASE READ TAGS, Royalty, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonlycroissant/pseuds/Deonlycroissant
Summary: Dream just wanted happiness but with George being a prince it was hard
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	It’s ok

Alone, Nobody to hold me like before

Room, Soundless, It was quiet no sound from his lover man

I never really liked the silent. It reminded me of life before I met him. Childhood friends from the village to lovers with the prince.

Cliché, but it felt nice to have someone by him for so long. All thrown away after I turned 20. I missed him. I hope he missed me as well.

This whole secret lovers thing wouldn't have happened if I learned to not fall in love easily. 

I miss him

No, he's not dead, but in prison. My parents not very opened-minded people didn't accepted me for wanting to run away with him. They sent him to prison far away from the Mushroom castle. I hope he was doing well.

I needed to get my mind off of him so I walked around the castle for a bit. Every room having memories of us hanging out or having a moment of falling in love. 

He did everything he could to help me. He really tried, still love that's strong always comes to an end. I really thought we could be happy together. We just wanted to be happy together.

I walked back to my room. Before I could close the door, a guard stopped the door.

"Prince you are scheduled a princess finding tomorrow early morning."

“Sure ok”

~

The thing is that I didn’t want to find a wife. Especially after what happened. I knew nobody wanted me if they found out what I happened to Dream. Now I would really be alone forever until I could see Dream again. The door finally closed.

Maybe if I was alone I would be happy. Not causing problems for others. Not having to deal with my parents anymore. 

Happiness was something Dream always talked to me about. He wanted to run away with me and make our own life far away. He wanted to get married one day. All we wanted was happiness yet because it was “wrong” no one accepted us.

~

I walked around my room. Every step, another memory returned. Dream told me one day we would be free. The wind would lead us to our next story. I didn’t expect the next chapter of our story to be sad and prison. 

The floor was cold. Almost perfect to lay down on. I decided to sit on the floor since maybe it would bring a new feel. Maybe something not as empty.

I cradled my arms around my body. It didn’t feel the same. Maybe if I put some blankets it would bring more warmth to my personal cuddling session. I slowly made my way to my bed. I slept on Dream’s side of the bed.

It reminded me of the cold night in December were he would hug me until I was warm. 

Slowly getting back into the cradling position I was in before. Warmth from the blankets on top of me remains helpful for the most part. I hated the feeling of emptiness. But it was ok I think.

“It’s ok” I started repeating these words. A sense of comfort from the simple phrase. I started getting sleepy.

“It’s ok”

“It’s ok”

“It’s ok”

“It’s ok”

“It’s ok”

Eyes shut closed and dozed off to a world where I could maybe be with Dream. Even if it was just for a short time.

~

I woke up. I looked around. It was still dark outside. Maybe I could get into the prison without my parents knowing. At least to say his goodbyes to Dream. 

Putting on a coat and shoes and slowly slipping through the long halls of the castle. Maybe this was to easy. Not many guards were outside or even patrolling. He didn’t seem to find an answer to why but if it meant he could see Dream he would take it. 

The prison was a bit full considering it’s 2am. Sam looked over at me. He was a trainee to be prison guard. He was close friends with Dream so I knew him a bit. He didn’t seem very happy. He looked to the side and saw me. He rushed over to me. 

I really wanted to know what was going on inside. 

“Hey Sam! What’s going on in the prison?”

“Dream...He- He didn’t want to continue with life” 

Wait.

“What do you mean Sam?” I laughed nervously. I might have missed heard him. Really hoping that is what it was. 

“He killed him self inside the cell. I’m sorry George”

This couldn’t be happening. Dream said we would get him out of there and make a happy life together. 

“He left this on his cell bed, it’s addressed to you. I grabbed it before main cleaning came in so it wouldn’t get thrown out.”

Sam handed the note out towards me. I grabbed it not really wanting to read it. 

“Hey George! You’re probably reading this and crying. I’m sorry. I hope to see you in the next life :)”

That smile drawing. Same smiley from when Dream would send him notes through the door at night. 

Maybe he was right. Our fate wasn’t in this life but in the next. Yes I trust him


End file.
